


Семейные узы

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing, Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Crossover, Family Feels, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: У необычного семейства Хеллсингов и предки весьма необычны
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Семейные узы

— Мы не виделись сколько? Три, четыре года?  
— Почти пять лет, — вздохнула Интегра, протягивая ему сигарету. — Ты не начал?..  
— Нет, к чему? Это бессмысленно в моем случае. Вся прелесть курения в его вредности, — бесшумно скользнул он в кресло напротив. — То, что не вредит, безгрешно по своей природе, а значит, не приносит удовольствия человеку. Надеюсь, ты не в обиде, что я бываю здесь так редко? Этот ваш парень слегка нервничает в моем присутствии.  
— Не слегка, — хохотнула Интегра. — Но сегодня его нет в особняке. Я отослала его в Кент, он вернется не раньше, чем через неделю. Там намечается небольшое расследование, но он что-то чувствует. Думает в мою сторону гадости.  
— И ты просто…  
— Почувствовала, что ты придешь. Не Кент, так патрулировал бы Баттерси в поисках особо опасных полтергейстов-социофобов.  
— Занятно, — ее ночной гость, наконец, окончательно расслабился. Даже лицо его, напряженное, будто острое от сосредоточенности, заметно оттаяло. — Оно и к лучшему. Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, Интегра.  
— Я тоже де… Габриэль, — тепло улыбнулась Интегра в ответ.  
Семейство Хеллсингов знало его задолго до появления Интегры на свет. Слава оккультных дел мастеров тянулась за ними столь глубоко, что терялась в пятнадцатом веке, и если бы не несколько подозрительных пожаров, нашлись бы еще свидетельства многих очевидцев. Врачеватели, призыватели, вещуны, ведьмы и колдуны — они были тем семейством, что часто меняет фамилии и профилактики ради поджигает за собой дома и топит весь подозрительный скарб в колодце. Интегра росла в окружении призываемых фамилиаров, безобразничающих горгулий, разговаривающих камней, выклянчивающих кусочек души, хотя бы маленький, и капельку крови, хоть бы и жиденькую. Ее детской игрушкой некоторое время был самозаведшийся под кроватью гремлин, которого с позором изгнали из поместья, когда он сожрал половину грампластинок отца. В конце концов, список милых странностей, допустимых для почтенного семейства с историей, венчал лично Алукард.  
Поэтому Интегру совершенно не удивляло, что она регулярно встречается со своим прадедушкой.  
Он, впрочем, настаивал, чтобы его звали исключительно по имени: без обиняков объяснял, что ему больно, когда люди, звавшие его дедушкой, папой или еще как… уходят, в общем.  
— Какими ветрами? — спросила Интегра, встав к чайному столику. — Нужна библиотека?  
Прадедушка выглядел чуть старше самой Интегры, однако у него была одна небольшая проблема: его память подводила его. И дело было не в прожитых годах, которые он и сам с трудом мог сосчитать. Поискам собственного прошлого он отдавал все свободное от «работы» время, и семейным долгом для всех членов семьи Хеллсинг была помощь в этом нелегком деле. Библиотека — собрание всех таинственных и мистических случаев, что могли довести прадедушку до даты его рождения — собиралась столетиями. И сам прадедушка Габриэль, сиживая над отдельными фолиантами, порой хмурился так натужно, будто какое-то воспоминание толкалось изнутри его памяти, но никак не могло найти выход. Иногда он шутил, что в деталях помнит битву с римлянами при Масаде. Но, видимо, нить его истории уводила так глубоко в мрак истории, что он и сам сомневался, одна ли у него семья. И не встречал ли он некоторых своих потомков, не узнавая их.  
Впрочем, в особняк Хеллсингов он всегда возвращался.  
— Не сегодня, нет… но не могу сказать, что я просто погостить, Интегра. Я уезжаю. Надолго.  
Интегра быстро взглянула на него поверх исходящей паром чашки с чаем.  
— Мы увидимся при моей жизни? — спокойно уточнила она.  
Ее отец видел своего деда всего четырежды, каждый раз это было в спешке и, если верить папе, очень кроваво. Прадедушка Габриэль не столько навещал своего внука, сколько вваливался к нему в дом, истерзанный и едва живой, что не мешало ему приходить в себя какие-то сутки спустя. «И сваливать в свой треклятый Ватикан», — ворчал обычно папа.  
Что поделать, никакая Библиотека не могла заменить собрание всех Ватиканских сокровищ. На всех континентах.  
— Очередное задание от Святого престола?  
Он взглянул на нее бегло и, как ей показалось, виновато улыбнулся, на что она лишь слегка покачала головой. Интегра давно поняла, что для него вопрос веры и requescat in pace, что он неизбежно ронял в те разы, что ей доводилось видеть прадедушку «за работой» — это нечто столь личное и глубокое, что едва ли охватывается обычными конфессиональными распрями. Ватикан был удобен для него, но был ли он католиком? Только он один и знал. Интегра не собиралась повторять ошибки своего отца, который при каждой встрече пытался перетащить деда на «светлую и свободную» сторону.  
— В этот раз скорее нечто личное. Кое-что начинает вспоминаться, но…  
— Из далекого прошлого?  
— Из совсем недавнего, — он на секунду нахмурился, — кошмарные сцены сражений недавнего прошлого, но…  
Интегра отвела взгляд. Прошлое ускользало от него иногда. Если учесть, сколько лет он прожил…  
Однако он помнил ее. И помнил девушку, что подарила миру Абрахама Ван Хельсинга. «Порой забвенье лучше», — так он говорил и не углублялся в детали. Интегра видела своего прадедушку за «работой» лишь несколько раз. И тогда он себя контролировал.  
— Может, тогда не стоит?  
— Мне кажется, в этом как-то замешан твой слуга, — сдержанно произнес прадедушка. — Нет-нет, я не о каких-то его тайных планах и махинациях. Он ведь как оно бури: спокоен, когда мир вокруг бушует. Это скорее то, что он породил когда-то неосторожным шагом или словом. Что-то… пугающее.  
Интегра хмыкнула. В словах прадедушки сквозило ленивое благодушие семейного патриарха: несмотря на все ужасы, что окружали имя Дракулы, он относился к нему терпеливо и даже с некоторой симпатией. «Я не стремлюсь искоренить тех, кем не управляет зло. Я знавал настоящих чудовищ, куда более добродетельных, чем иные люди», — сказал он однажды и многозначительно потрепал Интегру за щеку. Ей тогда было лет четырнадцать, и она почти оскорбилась.  
В свою очередь, Алукард буквально ненавидел Габриэля Ван Хельсинга. В его присутствии он нахохливался, сжимался в колкую остроглазую тень и шнырял неподалеку от Интегры, не рискуя показываться ему на глаза. Он отделывался туманными фразами в своем духе: мол, хуже отступника от Тьмы только отступник от Света, и неспроста ее прадедушка редко что помнит дальше прошлой пятницы, уж он-то, Алукард, все понимает, ведь и он сам пожрал свои крылья.  
Прадедушка отмахивался, что еще до того, как дедушка появился на свет, он лично отправил к праотцам одного интересного персонажа из трансильванской глуши. «Но я бы их ни за что не спутал, у того, так сказать, был размах крыльев», — отшучивался прадедушка. Тот тоже звался Дракулой, гордился именем, но путался в датах смерти и рождения. Все они путались: не один лишь Алукард назывался когда-то этим княжеским именем, сколько их, румынских стригоев, обращенных мальчишками во времена бушующей чумы и турецкого нашествия, выросших с именем Влада Дракулы на устах… и, наверное, слегка подзабывших детали. Что поделать, ведь этим мальчишкам по полтысячи лет.  
Лишь услышав намек на такие предположения прадедушки, Алукард зверел. Он даже на нее, Интегру, огрызался, язвил относительно ее умственных способностей и сомнений: как может госпожа, связанная с ним кровью, сомневаться в правдивости его слов, его прошлого! «Но прадедушка тоже связан с тобой кровью», — резонно замечала Интегра, на что Алукард начинал уже не ругаться, а невнятно рычать на старорумынском, грязно и святотатственно поминая всуе и Господа, и его присных. После он отходил, даже каялся и молил о прощении, и на любые ее просьбы объясниться передергивал плечами, ворча что-то об ангельских корнях госпожи, что даже не осознает всю мощь и силу собственной крови.  
Интегра предложила прадедушке еще чаю, на что с благодарностью кивнул. И довольно хмыкнул, почувствовав в чае вместо молока старый выдержанный бренди из отцовских запасов.  
— Приятно, когда о твоих вкусах помнят даже такие мелочи, — произнес он в воздух.  
— Стараюсь, — улыбнулась в ответ Интегра.  
Прадедушка Габриэль был для нее не столько даже родственником (тем более что выглядел он ее старшим братом, никак не дедом), сколько воплощением всего того сокровенного, к чему прикасалось семейство Хеллсингов. Этакая память рода, к которой всегда можно обратиться по-свойски, которой можно довериться и, что уж скрывать, на которую так легко засмотреться. Его красота цепляла необычностью, своеподобием черт, их подвижностью и глубиной. Теплые лучики морщинок вокруг усталых карих глаз, плавный абрис кудрей вокруг глубокой, характерной складки на лбу. И точно так же, как она вглядывалась в его лицо, он вглядывался в ее, порой слишком пристально. Кто знает, чьи лица мерещились ему сквозь время в ней, быть может, он видел ту самую девушку, которую, несмотря на свой недуг, все-таки сумел запомнить, от которой родил сына и к внукам которой он возвращался даже полтора века спустя. Однажды, будто невзначай, он спросил, не было ли в матери Интегры, которую он не имел чести знать, цыганских кровей — видимо, это что-то значило для него. И ответ, какой бы он ни был, разбередил бы его раны.  
— Я чувствую, — медленно произнес он, гипнотически монотонно помешивая крепко заваренный чай, — что вскоре тебе предстоит испытание, Интегра. Не воли и не силы, не разума и не стойкости — можно сказать, весь уклад твоей жизни будет взвешен и найден… легким ли, тяжелым ли — это уже будет зависеть от тебя.  
Наблюдая за тяжелым взглядом Алукарда, за его неосознанными гримасами, почти оскалами, Интегра давно поняла, что тот боится Габриэля Хельсинга. Кажется, она начинала понимать истинную причину этому: прадедушка будто… уплывал во времени. Он сидел с ней в одном кабинете, говорил, но словно с тысячей своих потомков разом. Он предсказывал и вспоминал одновременно, и Интегре, все-таки, сложновато было воспринимать это всерьез. Поэтому она решила сменить тему для разговора:  
— Может быть, ты все-таки скажешь, куда направляешься в этот раз? Обещаю не надоедать тебе письмами и телефонными звонками.  
— Южная Америка, — чуть поколебавшись, выдал он. — По специальной Ватиканской квоте, ватиканскими же авиалиниями. Не знаю наверняка ни страну, ни уж тем более город. Для начала Рио-де-Жанейро, оттуда проще искать следы.  
Интегра вздрогнула. Она знала, что прадедушка принял весьма активное участие в Войне, более того, пришел на выручку Алукарду в Польше. Как он убеждал свою семью — совершенно неслучайное стечение обстоятельств, ведь они охотились на одного и того же зверя.  
Карты складываются весьма странно.  
— Мне кажется, или ты переставила мебель? — неуверенно спросил он, заставив Интегру улыбнуться: кабинет главы семейства Хеллсинг менялся куда реже, чем его обитатели, маленький островок постоянства на вековом отрезке жизни прадедушки.  
— И переклеила обои, — со вздохом ответила она. — Сырость доконала их.  
Интегра решила солгать. Прадедушка еще две недели назад застал бы особняк в руинах, задавал бы вопросы, фаталистически смотрел бы ей в глаза, запоминая в который раз, что люди смертны, а уж с их родом деятельности — смертны не внезапно, а вполне ожидаемо.  
О налете братьев Валентайн ему знать было совершенно необязательно.  
— Я буду скучать по тебе, — сказала она на прощание совершенно искренне: прадедушка покидал особняк почти на рассвете, поглубже натянув старомодную шляпу. — И беспокоиться.  
— О, это совершенно того не стоит, дорогая. В нашей работе все предсказуемо, и тем она нас пленяет — монстры никогда не меняются, — сказал он на прощание, тепло пожав ей руку.  
Всего через несколько месяцев Интегра убедится, насколько он не прав.  
И тогда уже ей, как некогда отцу, предстоит задуматься, увидит ли она своего именитого предка еще хотя бы раз на своем веку.


End file.
